supreme_uprisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Luo Yunyang
Main Character of Supreme Uprising. He only has his mother Shen Yunying and his little sister Luo Dong. He comes from a poor background. He went to compete for the Qitian Martial Academy recommendation spot, but while his talent was topnotch he could only afford the free Grade-One Energy Bars that the Da Alliance gave students for free. These bars were mainly made out of potato starch and flour. Of course, there was also some animal fat used. Grade-One Energy Bars were not enough for a normal student's daily diet though. The wealthy students used the expensive Body-Forging Medicine and the Grade-Four Energy Bar to increase their strength. Since the Qitian Martial Academy recommendation spot could be given to only the strongest student of the Donglu Town Secondary School, Luo Yunyang kept on training but he couldn't surpass the students who took the Medicine. He was almost giving up until one day he awaken the Attribute Regulator that changes his destiny. He learned the Ape-Dragon Blueprint and obtained a D-Rank in the Da Alliance entering the Army. Martial Cultivation Progress Telekinetic Cultivation Progress Special Abilities Attribute Regulator An overpowered ability that let you see your own attributes and can let you make adjustments on them. He can also see the attributes of other people. When Luo Yunyang becomes stronger, he will be able to modify other people's attributes without their consent and without their notice. Attributes: * Power: it represent the Physical Strength * Speed: it represents the Physical Speed * Mind: it represents the Intelligence. When he raised his Mind Attribute, he realized he had become incomparably smarter. * Constitution: without the support of Constitution, whatever power he possessed would ultimately amount to nothing. Techniques Ape-Dragon Blueprint: There were Six Diagrams on the Ape-Dragon Blueprint. These were the highest-level secret techniques of the Da Alliance. The Da Alliance nurtured talent, so it distributed a copy of the Ape-Dragon Blueprint to every school. By training according to these Six Diagrams, one could become an elite student and receive special grooming by the Da Alliance. Not even one in 10,000 young students of the Da Alliance could master the Ape-Dragon Blueprint. Their constitution just wasn't strong enough for it. Diagrams: # Earth-Splitting Devil Ape Move: Every single muscle of the Devil Ape was vibrating, expanding and contracting. Every single vibration increased the Devil Ape's strength. The focus of this move was not in the strike, but rather in expanding and contracting one's every muscle to create vibrations as the person jumped and descended. This move toughened the 639 human muscles. # Coiling Dragon Formation Move: It was a scarlet dragon with its four claws extending outwards and its huge body coiling up. The four dragon claws were the equivalents of a human's four limbs. The way the four claws were brandished appeared to make the skin and flesh of the dragon's entire body contract. # Tail-Swaying Storm Dragon Move: The move that tempers one's tendons. # Sky-Ripping Violent Ape Move: The move that refines one's bones. Treasures